Santa Claus 2010 Event
Introduction The Santa Claus 2010 event consists of *Santa Claus Clothing which has special Christmas Powers during the Holiday season, for more info see Santa Claus Clothing Special Christmas Powers *Santa Claus Hats *Announcements from the Holiday season Moderators: Santa, BadSanta and MrsBadClaus, see the Chat dialog below. *Surprise visits to Alezios Game of any of the Holiday Season Moderators. They give out prizes to the player they like the best in each round. Prizes include (but are not limited to) 5000 and and 1 Million . Santa Claus Clothing Special Christmas Powers The following special powers have been given during this event: * +100 Def, +100Res * -25% AR (25% faster then normal) * +150 Att ACTIVE Chat dialog Moderator: (from Santa) HO HO HO MERRRRYYYYYY CHRISTMASSS Moderator: (from Santa) I am going to plimouth to give out some presents to everyone who was good this year! ho ho ho Moderator: (from BadSanta) Not so fast Santa, I was a bad boy one year and you didnt give me anything, now im gonna take over your job! Moderator: (from MrsBadClaus) And i have mrs claus tied up in Stellas, if you ever want to see her again you will have to beat us first Moderator: (from Malkin71) uhhh whats going on here? Moderator: (from Santa) oh no not mrs claus! I need to save her! Moderator: (from BadSanta) If you ever want to see her again, you will have to beat us in a PvP... we'll meet you in Plimouth Server 1 in a few mins Moderator: (from MrsBadClaus) ya! good luck hahahahaha you will never beat us Moderator: (from Santa) I hope you guys can help me save Mrs Claus! Moderator: (from BadSanta) Ok Santa, if that is your real name, are you ready to fight? Moderator: (from Santa) Yes, me and the rest of Plimouth are here to fight you and save Mrs Claus Moderator: (from Santa) ok then lets fight by the Rock in plimouth Server 1 now! Moderator: (from BadSanta) hahahhaha i am killing everyone in plimouth who tries to help Santa!!! Moderator: (from BadSanta) this year there won't be any christmas for anyone! hahahaha Moderator: (from Santa) I can't beat him on my own, we need to save Mrs Claus... and christmas! help me in this pvp! Moderator: (from Santa) Come kill BadSanta, the pvp portal is to the left of the giant rock in the middle of plimouth server 1! Moderator: (from BadSanta) No one can defeat me, christmas will be ruined for everyone! especially glutamine lovers! hahahahha Moderator: (from Santa) I am not strong enough, i will leave the fight so others can take my place! I hop you guys can save christmas! Moderator: (from BadSanta) hahahaha i am here to join the fight to help BadSanta! Moderator: (from MrsBadClaus) uhhh me too Moderator: (from BadSanta) ahhhh the people of Plimouth are killing me!!! get them MrsBadClaus!!! Moderator: (from MrsBadClaus) oh no! BadSanta died!! Moderator: (from MrsBadClaus) Im getting outta here!!!! Moderator: (from Santa) THANK YOU to everyone in Plimouth who helped save christmas! Bad Santa and Mrs Claus are gone!! Moderator: (from Santa) wait Ive found something..... Moderator: (from Santa) I've found the clothes BadSanta and MrsClaus were wearing, they must have left them behind (not sure how that happened, please dont ask) Moderator: (from Santa) I will get my elves to make some more of these clothes and I'll put them in the World Store soon! They might even come with a special bonus! Moderator: (from Santa) I need to get back to the North Pole now, everyone have a Merry Christmas and i'll see you all in approx 11 days! HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS!! Moderator: (from Santa) Sometimes you will see me at Alezios, ho ho ho Moderator: (from Santa) I might have some presents at Alezios minigame Moderator: (from Santa) HO HO HO Merrrrrryyyy Christmassss Moderator: (from Santa) Santa clothes and hats are in the World Store for a limited time! They will get special powers as Christmas gets closer! Moderator: (from Santa) They are on sale at a special price today so buy them fast before the prices go up! Moderator: (from Santa) You will def want these, the special powers will be VERY good! Moderator: (from Santa) The first Christmas power has been activated! Moderator: (from Santa) The Santa suit is giving +100res and +100def! The Christmas power won't last long, use it while you can! Moderator: (from Santa) This Christmas power won't last forever, but there will be more Christmas powers added during the Holiday season! Moderator: (from Santa) HO HO HO Im at alezios giving out presents Moderator: (from Santa) HO HO HO Moderator: (from Santa) The Christmas Powers on the Santa suit will be gone soon, +100def +100res on them right now, use them while you can! Moderator: (from Santa) The Santa Suit will have more Christmas Powers during the Holidays, including EXP Bonuses! Get the suit now while it's on sale! Moderator: (from MrsBadClaus) hahaha i have taken away the Christmas Powers from the Santa suits! hahaha Moderator: (from MrsBadClaus) now i am in Alezios giving out presents, hahahaha Moderator: (from Santa) I'm sorry that MrsBadClaus took away the Christmas Powers from the Santa Suits, let me try to give them a new Christmas Power! Moderator: (from Santa) I have successfully given the Santa Suits a new Christmas Power! Moderator: (from Santa) Santa suits are now giving 25% attack rate boost! Moderator: (from Santa) The Christmas Power lets you attack 25% faster! Moderator: (from Santa) Now i'll give out a few presents at Alezios before i leave Moderator: (from Malkin71) Reminder: The current Christmas Power on the Santa suit is +25% attack rate... you will attack 25% faster with the Santa suit equipped! Moderator: (from Malkin71) The Christmas Power on the Santa Suit will change during the Holiday Season! Including giving EXP boosts at times! Moderator: (from Santa) HO HO HO Merrryyyyy Christmassss! Moderator: (from Santa) Remember the current Christmas Power on the Santa suit is -25% attack rate, attack faster when you're wearing the Santa suit for a limited time! Other Christmas powers will be coming to the suit soon! Moderator: (from Santa) Now its time to give out some Christmas presents at Alezios! Moderator: (from MrsBadClaus) Good Santa's not here! Now i'll remove all the Christmas powers from the Santa Suits! hahahahhaha Moderator: (from MrsBadClaus) Christmas Powers are now gone! hahahaha Moderator: (from MrsBadClaus) There is no more -25%AR boost on the Santa Suits! Moderator: (from Santa) HO HO HO Merrryyyy Christmassssss! Moderator: (from Santa) I heard MrsBadClaus was here last night, did she take away the Christmas Powers from the Santa Suit? Moderator: (from Santa) I will try to add some new Christmas Powers to the Santa Suit! Moderator: (from Santa) I used my Christmas spirit and gave the Santa Suit some new Christmas Powers! +150att on the Santa Suits! HO HO HO! Moderator: (from Santa) I'll now give out a few presents at Alezios before I have to go! More to follow...... Category: Content